1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to data search methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and method for searching for parameters in a data model.
2. Description of Related Art
The broadband forum (DSL forum) has released TR-098 as a data model for network devices. TR-098 defines varieties of data objects that contain all necessary parameters for a network device. All parameters are named according to a hierarchical form similar to a tree (e.g., “x.y.z”). At present, to search for a parameter for obtaining its access function in a TR-098 like data model, what is often done is to compare characters in an input data string with characters in predefined parameter name strings from the head to the tail of the input data string. The aforementioned linear searching method may be time-consuming if the number of the characters in the input data string is large.